Things dont always fall in place
by kloey214
Summary: People expect Sakura and Syaoran to be perfect. But is that what really happens? CCS oneshot SxS lil ExT My first fan fic! please R & R Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Things don't always fall in place

Author: kloey214

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have always been known as the "Cutest Couple" or the "Perfect Couple" in Tomoeda High School. But that's not always the case for these two teenagers.

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!

"Hey Honey!" Syaoran jogged up to Sakura and hugged her from behind.

"Heya! How was the soccer game today?" Sakura loved every bit of Syoaran, his personality, his looks, his attitude, his temper… his everything.

"We won. As usual." Syaoran tried to not sound excited.

"I know you're happy about it, why not show it?" Sakura turned around and looked at his eyes. Emerald hit Amber.

"Anyway, care for some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Sakura started skipping towards the ice cream shop on the next street.

'_She's so cute when she skips like that…haha!' _Syoaran laughed inside his head and ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

--MSN CONVERSATION Sakura & Syaoran /Thursday Night\--

xox-ѕаκϋяа ѕ2 syaσяaи-xox: heya! me n tomo r meeting up dis saturday.. tomo is gonna get eriol 2 come as well… ur gonna come right?

Syaoran: Ummm… I have a Soccer Game on this Saturday, against our biggest rivals…I'm sorry hun, don't think I can come. I'll go next time okay?

Sakura frowned. '_Soccer again? I thought I was more important that soccer, well thats what you, Li Syaoran, tell me all the time.'_

xox-ѕаκϋяа ѕ2 syaσяaи-xox: ohk…doesn't matter den..i'll tell tomo! Good luck! I g2g dinners readi! Bye! I love ya hun!

Syaoran: Okay, I'm real sorry. Enjoy dinner. Bye! I love you too. 

---xox-ѕаκϋяа ѕ2 syaσяaи-xox logs off---

--PHONE CONVERSATION Sakura & Tomoyo /Thursday Night\--

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"What's up Sakura? I never knew you would call. You NEVER call me Sakura." 

"Well, I think there's a problem between me and Syaoran…"

Tomoyo froze. A problem? Between the famous couple Sakura and Syaoran? No way. "What happened? Tell me!"

"He just… Spends too much time on soccer now. I mean when we first started dating, he would be with me for 75 of the time, and only go to soccer when I was busy and couldn't be with him."

"He still spends a lot of time with you… He's around you nearly 24/7 Sakura!"

"That's what everyone sees, but it is not what is happening at all. 90 of the time when I ask him if he can come out on the weekend, or hang out after school-" Sakura got cut off by Tomoyo.

"It's always: Sorry, I got soccer. Sorry I have training. Sorry, need to help train the new guys on the team. Right, Sakura?" Tomoyo wasn't happy at all, she couldn't believe it, Li Syaoran, the boyfriend that everyone wished for, except her, was not spending enough time with his own girlfriend?

"Yea… you get the picture. What should I do about it? I can't go up to him and just say 'Syaoran, I think you're spending too much time with soccer, I feel like I'm no one to you now.' Honestly, if I said that to him, god knows what might happen Tomoyo!"

"Let me think about it for a night… Talk to you tomorrow okay? Go to sleep Sakura, it's getting late."

"Okay… Sayonara Tomoyo!" Sakura tried to sound more cheerful but didn't succeed at all.

"Sayonara." Tomoyo was worried.

'_Those two can never break up, if something doesn't work out for them, nothing will work out for any other couple. They were made by god to be a perfect pair… this can't happen, Mr Oh-Perfect-Boyfriend-For-Any-Girl isn't noticing his girlfriend is upset at all? Or is Sakura really that good with acting in front of him now?'_

For the rest of the night, Tomoyo tossed and turned on her purple double king size bed. Sakura on the other hand, fell on her bed and within five minutes she was in a deep sleep.

---At School /Friday Morning\---

"Your answers might be in this note Sakura." Tomoyo handed Sakura a neatly folded note, with a pink cherry blossom drawn on the top.

"Oohhh… What note? Saku, give me a little peak at it." Syaoran entered the room just in time to see Tomoyo give the note to Sakura.

"No, its private. It's girl's talk, no guys allowed honey!" Syaoran gave Sakura his puppy-eyed look, Sakura just looked away.

Tereda-sensei entered the room and called attendance. While he was teaching Language Arts (aka English) Sakura opened the note.

_Hey Sakura!_

_I had a thought about what you told me last night, I think the best thing for you to do, is to really tell Syaoran. I mean, you can't be all unhappy about it while he doesn't notice anything! The relationship won't be good if you do that. Just tell him, and get it over with. Tell him to choose between you and soccer. If he chooses Soccer, no more Sakura for him. If he chooses you, he can still have a few hours of Soccer each week. It's better for both of you if you realise what you want. You want Syaoran by your side and his heart, not only either. You know that, I know that. So… Tell him, if you think its hard, tell me, and I'll get Eriol to tell him or something._

_Love Always,_

_Tomoyo _

Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was one of those best friends who one in a million people got. Tomoyo was always there for her, and had the best advice, no matter what the situation might have been.

_Thanks Tomoyo… Can you get Eriol to tell him for me? Once again, really, Thanks! –hug!- _

Sakura scribbled on another piece of paper and handed it Tomoyo.

Tomoyo read the note, turned around, and gave Sakura one of those anything-for-you-Sakura smiles and went back to concentrating on the difference between theme and setting. Tomoyo realised she couldn't really concentrate, so instead she started writing a note to Eriol.

_My lovely boyfriend,_

_Just wondering if you could do a favour for me perhaps? Well, tell you the problem first. Sakura doesn't mind Syaoran playing soccer and all that stuff. But, Syaoran is kind of playing too much soccer, he isn't spending enough time with Sakura. Sakura isn't all that happy about it at all. Want to do your girlfriend a favour? Just give Syaoran a hint that he needs to spend more time with his girlfriend. Thanks hun!_

_Love you now and forever_

_ Tomoyo_

At lunch, Tomoyo slipped the note into Eriol's hand while walking past him to get to her seat. She sat next to Sakura and started working her way through her salad.

"Tomoyo, why don't you put dressing on that salad? It tastes real plain. I'd rather not eat the salad then eat it without dressing!" Sakura looked up from her salad with dressing. Or maybe it was a bowl of dressing with pieces of salad here and there.

"Dressing, isn't essential for salads. And plus, I don't really like that flavour of the dressing they give us here, let alone all the calories it gives you!"

"Oh no, not the health things again. Never mind, just pretended I never asked!" Sakura put the spinach on the side of her lunch tray.

"Sakura! Eat all of your salad! Spinach gives you iron, and you need it in your body!'

"Ok. Ok. I'll eat my spinach, only this time though." Sakura stabbed the spinach with her fork, dipped it in the dressing and put it in her mouth. The moment she bit into the salad, she made a this-isn't-good-tasting-at-all look to Tomoyo.

"Just eat it Sakura. Swallow."

Syaoran looked at his girlfriend. They have been going out for four years now, and nothing had ever went wrong. Next year, they'll be college students.

"Sakura! Can you believe it? Next year we are going to be at college!" Tomoyo always wanted to do fashion design, and she knew she was going to be studying that while she was in college.

"Well… I still don't know what to study on at college, everything seems like there is so much work!" Sakura shuddered at the fact that college was coming up so close, she enjoyed her teen life, and she knew that college life and teen life didn't mix together very well, she was going to have to drop part of her partying life and other parts too, so she could focus on college.

"You can decide later! Guess what? You and Syaoran will probably be the "Perfect Couple" at college as well!"

"Yea… Syaoran! Can you believe it next year we'll be going to college. Do you think they'll still think of us as the perfect couple?" Sakura looked at her boyfriend who seemed like to be zoning out of the conversation.

"I'll be the best soccer player on the first 11 team. They'll probably beg me to become their Team Captain!" Syoaran said slowly and dreamily.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a see-what-I-mean-by-he-is-a-soccer-addict look and turned around to face Syaoran again.

"Li Syaoran to Earth."

"Huh? What? So what are we doing this weekend?" Syaoran snapped out of his la-la-land and tried to remember what they were talking about.

"We were talking about college Syaoran. We were talking about how you and Sakura would be the Perfect Couple in college, and you were talking about soccer." Tomoyo didn't look pleased.

'_Oh! SHIT! I'm so damn addicted to the fucking soccer! What the fuck should I do now?' _ Syaoran racked his mind trying to find what he could do.

"Tomoyo, lets go to somewhere else, it's a bit hot in here." Sakura looked upset.

"O………K………" Tomoyo, being the smarter person of the group realised that Syaoran just formed another gap between the ex-inseparable couple.

Sakura and Tomoyo got up from their seats and with expressionless faces, the two walked past their boyfriends.

"Syaoran, I think you're in deep shit this time." Eriol looked at the girls.

"Yeah, even the blind can see that. What should I do? I didn't really exactly mean to say anything about Soccer. HELP ME ERIOL!" Syaoran started stressing out, he didn't know what to do with Sakura now.

-- DING DONG DING DONG --

"Well, I think we better get to class, think about the girls later. Syaoran… I don't think even god can save you this time." Eriol gave Syaoran one last look before heading off to calculus.

'_I better think of something before Sakura breaks up with me.'_ Syoaran couldn't concentrate in the next two classes, everything always connected back to Sakura.

---Syaoran's Bedroom /Saturday Morning\---

-- RING RING RING RING--

Syaoran's cell phone went off.

"UGH! Who the heck is calling me this early in the morning?" Syaoran grabbed his phone off the table and looked at the screen.

_Blue Hair Idiot Calling_

"What is wrong with you Eriol? It's so damn early in the morning. Tell me what you want and then shut up so I can sleep."

"I think I need to tell you something Syaoran."

"Make it quick if it's important, don't tell me if its not." Syaoran fell back onto his bed and put his head back on his forest green pillow.

"It's about you and Sakura, is it important?" Eriol was using a ton of sarcasm.

"What?! What about me and Sakura, we're doing fine." Syaoran sat up straight and frowned.

"You know, Sakura is complaining to Tomoyo that you aren't spending enough time with her. Every time Sakura wants to spend time with you other than at school, its always soccer. Soccer always takes her place and you don't spend enough time with her, I hope I'm telling you this early enough, so then you can fix the problem. Dude, soccer or Sakura, you choose. Ring me back if it's not too late." Eriol hung up.

Syaoran fell back onto his bed and stared at the pale sky blue ceiling.

'_Eriol is right, what is more important? I love soccer. I love Sakura. Is there a scale that I can put both of them on and weigh them?' _ Syaoran was lost in his own thoughts when Wei the butler knocked on his door.

"Yes Wei?" Syaoran was a little bit annoyed that Eriol had called so early in the morning, but he was also grateful that Eriol had called him to tell him.

"Miss Kinomoto is at the door. She says she wants to see you right now, she says she needs to talk to u about something very important. Should I bring her up to your room?"

"Uhh… Sure." Syaoran was starting to get a headache. So many things were happening.

--KNOCK KNOCK--

"Just come in honey. No need for the knocking." Syaoran sat up and leaned against the head rest of the bed.

"Syaoran…" Sakura looked serious. Her bubbly personality was gone. The energetic look in her emerald eyes disappeared.

"What's the matter hun?" Syaoran pulled Sakura by the hand and lead her to sit on his lap.

"I think…" Sakura got up and sat on the floor next to Syaoran who was on the bed.

"Yea? C'mon, tell me. I'm here for you, you know that." Syaoran was getting concerned; he hoped Sakura didn't come to say something that he thought never was going to happen.

"We should both take a break from each other." Sakura looked away, she didn't want Syaoran to see the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Why?! We're fine! I love you, and I know you love me too Sakura!" Syoaran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura wanted to break up with him? No. This is a dream.

"We're not fine Syaoran. You know that." Sakura's anger started to rise. '_How can he think that there's nothing wrong with our relationship!'_

"Well, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong then, we'll go through it together and I'll fix it with you." Syaoran didn't want to lose his girlfriend. Never.

"It's not OUR problem. It's YOUR problem."

"What do you mean Sakura?" Syaoran was a little bit annoyed. '_So now she's blaming it all on me.'_

"You play so much soccer. I mean, I don't mind if you play soccer every now and then. But every time I want to spend time with you, soccer is always in the way; don't you think its getting a bit out of control?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with sadness. Her emerald eyes didn't seem to shine anymore, but reflected dullness.

"I'm so sorry! I promise I'll always put you first before anything Sakura! Please don't take a break, I don't want a break! I'll change for you right now. I'll cancel soccer practise today and spend the whole day with you instead." Syaoran begged god in his mind. '_God… Please! Help me, don't let Sakura leave me. She's all I want!' _

"It's too late." Sakura got up and left the floor. She left the room. She left the house, and most of all, she left Syaoran. Forever.

A/N: How was it? I know some of you will hate me forever for writing this. But, everyone always expects that this perfect couple will be together in the end. Why not have something for a change? I mean, seriously! Well, like it or not. Compliments or flames. Please review! Tell me what you think so I can improve!

Love Lots

Kloey


	2. Short Message from Authot

Looks like there was some mis-understanding to my story. Well, firstly, like to say sorry for the confusion of some things. All readers please understand that this is my first fan fiction, and I tried my best, if it still sucks, sorry, I never said I was a good writer in the first place. This is a one-shot, so there wouldn't be a sequel. It's not really that serious, Sakura isn't breaking up with him because of ONE soccer game. It's talking about them being into 3-4 years of dating, and Syaoran had only given his **full** attention to Sakura in the first year. After that, he would only go out with Sakura when he was free and not at soccer. Some of you may not understand, but when you go through what Sakura went through, you might see another point of view. Just looking at it from another angle won't help a lot. Obviously, I hope this doesn't happen to any of you. I'm working on a Valentine's one-shot that I doubt I will finish in time. Once again, my sincere apology for any confusion and my bad writing skills, and remember that Sakura and Syaoran are just humans as well, they aren't a couple made in heaven, even if we think they are. Love is strong yet delicate; it can be broken easily but can also be kept alive. It just depends what both does. Sakura may be a little stubborn in this story, but she isn't perfect, she has her bad qualities as well.


End file.
